Changed Forever
by BTRKogan
Summary: Logan Mitchell moves to a small city in Minnesota where he meets Kendall Knight. Kendall is a smoker, does drugs, and drinks. Will Logan be able to stay above the influence, or will he be sucked in and changed for life?
1. Meeting Him

Changed Forever

Chapter 1

_Meeting Him_

**A/N: So this came to my head while on a class trip to D.C. My mom normally doesn't let me drink energy drinks, but I had one anyway. Oh yeah. I am soooo bad. Haha. Anyways, I took that, but to a farther extent, and made it BTR. It is mainly Logan and Kendall, but not Kogan romance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Who knows what would happen if I did! **

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

I groaned as I rolled over to such off my alarm clock. Today was the first day of school. On top of that, I moved so this is also a new school for me. I groggily got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a normal graphic tee.

After I got dressed and did my hair and brushed my teeth, I went downstairs to the kitchen. My mom was busily working making me breakfast, and it seemed that my dad already left for work.

"Morning Mom," I said as I sat down at the table.

"Oh good morning sweetie! You excited for your first day at a new school?" she asked me as she stirred some eggs in a pan.

"I'm a bit nervous," I told her. I am a good student and she expects me to love school, so I couldn't tell her that I wasn't excited at all.

"It will be okay honey. I bet you'll meet some nice people and make great friends," she replied cheerfully. She placed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Hopefully," I replied bluntly. I started shoving food into my mouth and finished within a matter of minutes. I noticed the clock said 6:55, so I got up and grabbed my backpack.

"I'll see you later!" I yelled to my mom as I walked out the door to walk to my bus stop.

* * *

><p>I was one of the last people off the bus. I looked up at the sign that read "Jordan High School." There were many students standing outside in groups. I put my head down and walked up to the building, millions of eyes staring at me like I was some freak alien. I walked in and found a sign above a door that read 'OFFICE.' I went in and a lady smiled up at me. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes.<p>

"You must be Mr. Mitchell. Nice to meet you, I am Ms. Lee, the secretary here at Jordan High," she said.

"Nice to meet you too," I said with a smile.

"Did you bring in the papers that included a letter and your schedule?" she asked me.

"Yes I did," I said pulling them out of my backpack.

"Great. So it looks like you are in a lot of AP classes. I hope you can handle them!," she said with a slight laugh.

"I definitely can!" I said with a proud tone.

"Well good. I will give you a sheet that all you teachers must sign so I know that you met all of them and they know that you are new," she said clicking something on her computer. A piece of paper with boxes popped out of the printer.

"Okay, so here is that paper. Now I will get you somebody to be your tour guide for the day, or as long as you need," she said. She was typing something on the computer when the door slammed open. I jumped slightly and turned around to see a tall blonde boy in the doorway.

"Already in the office, Mr. Knight?" Ms. Lee asked.

"I swear I did nothing! Dumb teacher over reacted! The kid needed a face arrangement anyways!" the student explained. I stifled a laugh. He was quite smug.

"You are going to have to talk to the principal," the secretary said.

"Ah c'mon! It's the first day! Can you please let it slide?" he asked in a childish way. The secretary rolled her eyes, but actually was thinking about it.

"Fine," she said. The boy smiled happily.

"On one condition," she said. The boy's smile turned into a frown at hearing this.

"Fine. What is it?" he asked sadly.

"You have to be Mr. Mitchell's tour guide for the day, or however long he needs you," she said with an evil grin that kind of scared me.

The boy looked at me straight in the eye and smirked.

"Okay," he said slyly, his eyes not leaving mine for a second.

"Well Mr. Mitchell, bring me back the paper at the end of the day," she said going back to her computer. I slowly walked over to the boy.

"Don't be afraid," he said smugly. He took a few steps closer to me. Once close enough, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So what you got first?" he asked as we walked out of the office. I took my schedule out of my stack of papers and gave it to him. _Easier to show him the whole thing at once_, I thought.

"I kind of know where your first class is. I don't normally use that hallway," he said.

"And we have Spanish, Chorus, PE, and Study Hall together," he said. I just nodded, not wanting to speak.

We walked the rest of the way there in silence.

"Here ya go. At the end of class, wait here and I'll pick you up," he said.

"Oh-okay," I replied timidly.

"Oh. I'm Kendall. What's your name?" he asked, even though he probably saw it when he was looking at my schedule.

"Logan," I told him.

"Logan, okay. Well, I'll say ya later," he said before walking off.

* * *

><p>Kendall POV<p>

I couldn't believe I was stuck with this dork. He had too many AP classes. But I am going to have fun with this. I am going to be able to break him out of his shell. I smirked as I walked into my first period class, math.

* * *

><p>The day went by smoothly with Logan in my Spanish and PE class. It was now lunchtime and I was bringing Logan to the cafeteria.<p>

"You can sit with me and my friends James and Carlos. They are cool guys," I said. He nodded for the millionth time that day. They only time I heard him talk was when he told me his name and when he answered a question in Spanish. Other than that he was completely silent.

Hopefully meeting James and Carlos will loosen him up so I can do what I want with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize that the ending sounds a bit awkward. Lol! So, I decided there will probably be 5 chapters. The last one will be most intense. I know this because I actually planned this story, unlike LTWYL. Haha. I will probably update this weekend. Bye for now!**


	2. Skipping

Changed Forever

Chapter 2

_Skipping_

**A/N: Another update! Yay! Hope you liked the last chapter! In this one we fast-forward to mid October. Oh yeah. The last chapter would've ended better but I was tired and really wanted to get it up so I compromised. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own BTR. That be bad idea. Me no own Spencer's either. It would be even creepier if I did. **

**Warnings: Underage use of cigarettes. And cussing but who gives a crap. **

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

It is now October. Logan and Kendall are friends. They sit with each other at lunch and talk, but they don't hang out. Logan is also friends with James and Carlos, but they don't talk to Logan as much as Kendall does.

Nothing really happened except for Kendall getting various detentions and Logan being himself: a nerd.

Everything was normal.

* * *

><p>Kendall POV<p>

It was just after first period and I decided I was skipping Spanish. James and Carlos were tagging along, of course, but I wanted to convince Logan to come too. I went over to locker 489, Logan's locker.

"Hey Logan," I said, leaning up against 490.

"Oh, hey Ken. What's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to skip Spanish today," I said. His eyes blew wide open at the mention of skipping a class.

"I-I can't. N-n-no way. I will not miss a class. I-I can't!" he said frantically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude! It won't matter! Word is we are just reviewing today! Plus, it's fun!" I told him.

"I don't know Kendall," he told me cautiously.

"Bro, I could write you a whole-what do you call it? Persuasive essay! I could write you a whole persuasive essay on why you should skip class!" I told him showing off that I have actually been paying attention in class.

"Kendall Knight knows what a persuasive essay is? Well my goodness we must celebrate!" he said sarcastically, changing the subject.

"Ha ha. Now will you skip or not?" I asked him eagerly. If he didn't decide soon we would get caught.

He thought for a second before answering.

"Fine," he said, giving in. I inwardly cheered, but just smiled on the outside.

"Then let's go!" I said dragging him down the hall. I brought him to the huge double doors that led to the portables, just as if we were going to Spanish. Instead of taking a left up the ramp, I took him through the gate that led to outside.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"The bleachers. Now hurry up! Carlos and James are probably waiting for us!" I exclaimed. I snuck over to the bleachers and hopped up to the middle where James and Carlos were.

"How did you get LOGAN MITCHELL to skip class?" James asked me.

"I don't know, but let's make sure he has a good time," I said.

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

I still can't believe that I agreed to skip. As I was being dragged over to the bleachers I kept thinking about going back.

"How did you get LOGAN MITCHELL to skip class?" James asked Kendall.

"I don't know, but let's make sure he has a good time," Kendall told the other boys.

_What a gentleman_, I thought. I sat there kind of spaced out, scared of being caught, when there was a finger snapping by my ear.

"Huh…what?" I asked seeing the boys staring at me.

"Want one?" Kendall asked me. At first I was confused, but then I noticed a pack of cigarettes in Kendall's hand. I wanted to say no, but their eyes were burning holes in the head, I was nervous, and I just couldn't think straight.

"Shu-sure," I said, sliding the small stick of poison out of the package. A lighter was stuck in front of my face and I grabbed that too. I figured out how to work the lighter and lit the cigarette. I just held it for a couple seconds, the smoke encircling my body.

Under the pressure of their stares, I put it to my lips and sucked in. I coughed almost instantly due to discomfort. There was a burning sensation in my lungs, as if my insides were on fire.

The other boys laughed at my reaction. I noticed them breath in some smoke too, but acted as if they had been doing it for years.

_Probably have been_, I thought.

A few minutes later, I was used to the feel. Now it was a warm feeling instead of burning. Instead of coughing, there was a pleasant taste lingering on my lips.

"So guys. My parents will be gone on Saturday night for some date thing and won't be home 'til Sunday morning. Disgusting I know, but I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to my party," James said.

I wasn't really sure. Teenage parties can be dangerous and I don't want to be influenced to d something I regret. But then again, her I am sitting, skipping class while smoking.

"Hell yes. Diamond parties are the bomb!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah!" Kendall said.

"I guess. I mean I could always tell my mom I am tutoring somebody," I told them. I couldn't believe I just said I would lie to my mom and go to a party.

"Awesome! I can pick you up and you can tell my mom you are gonna help me study and you can say you will stay at my house over night," Kendall told me.

"Ok. I guess I will then!" I exclaimed.

_No turning back now._

"Sweet," James said. "I'm gonna talk to Guitar Dude and ya know…" James said raising his eyebrow. Kendall and Carlos smirked, while I was totally lost.

"Guitar Dude is a drug dealer, Logan" Kendall said, sensing I was confused.

"Oh," I said. I mentally told myself to stay away from anybody named 'Guitar Dude.'

"We gotta head in guys," Carlos said pulling out his phone. We all got up and made our way inside as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kendall asked me to hang out with him after school. I agreed, although I didn't know what we were going to do.<p>

The night before, I got permission from my mom to "tutor Kendall" on Saturday, so now I was officially going to my first high school party.

I went over to Kendall's locker after school ended.

"Hey Kendall," I said. His head popped out from the side of the door and he smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom to tell her I was hanging with friends instead of going home.

Kendall and I walked out of the building and walker over to a car where Carlos and James were waiting, laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked.

"We switched Mrs. Hamilton's chairs to blue ones while she was having lunch."

Kendall burst out laughing. I wasn't sure how that was funny.

"How did you do that without getting caught?" Kendall asked after he calmed down.

"We switched with the ones right next door. Dude, if she is still all uptight about the room being perfect, she is going to have a heart attack!" James said.

I sort of understood now. I have heard stories about Mrs. Hamilton being strict.

"So where we going?" Carlos asked.

"Mall," Kendall said. I was excited. I wanted to go and get a new book.

In 5 minutes, we were at the small mall. We went straight over to the food court to get some ice cream as we talked about our days.

As we finished up our cool treats, the other boys debated over which store to go to. After a while, they decided on Spencer's. I had no idea what that store was, so when we stepped foot inside, I was pretty scared.

I saw blow up dolls, perverted shirts, sex toys, and various items that I did not want to see.

"Lol. Kendall, you soooo want this shirt," Carlos said holding up a shirt that read "I'm so gay, I shit rainbows" with a picture of a rainbow (1). I laughed a bit at this.

"Fuck you, bitch," Kendall said, glaring at the Latino.

"Oh, I bet you wanna," Carlos said letting out a laugh. James was having his own fit of laughter and Kendall was getting angrier.

"I'm not fucking gay!" Kendall said angrily.

"Okay Knight. We believe you" James said.

Kendall let out a low growl and stormed out. We all started laughing.

"Jeez. We were just kidding. Why does he have to be so sensitive?" James said.

"Don't know. All I know is that I REALLY want this shirt," I said pointing to a shirt that had the Batman symbol on it. It also had fake abs and a utility belt.

"You like Batman?" Carlos asked.

"A lot," I said, whipping my wallet out and grabbing the shirt. I purchased the shirt and we left to go find Kendall. We found him sitting in a chair outside of the bookstore, texting furiously.

"Who ya texting?" I asked.

"My sister. She says my mom wants me home so we have to go," he said.

"Kay," James said. Carlos nodded and we all left.

* * *

><p>Kendall dropped off James, who lived closest to the mall, then Carlos, and now he was listening to my directions to get my house.<p>

He pulled into my driveway about 10 minutes later. I was happy to see that my mom wasn't home seeing as I had to sneak in the Spencer's bag, and I smelt faintly on cigarettes from being in Kendall's car.

"You want a ride to school tomorrow?" he asked me as I stepped out of the car.

"Sure," I said. It would be nice to get away from the bus for once.

"See you tomorrow then," Kendall said. I nodded and he pulled out of my driveway.

* * *

><p>Kendall POV<p>

I dropped off all the boys and drove home. I smoked a cigarette as I drove. I got home and found my sister Katie sitting at the TV.

"Hey Katie Kat," I said. Her head shot up and she jumped off the couch to come give me a hug.

"Hey Big Brother," she said, her small 11-year-old arms wrapping around my waist. I kissed the top of her head gently and she pulled away with a funny look on her face.

"Kenny, you smell funny," she said. I had to come up with something quick.

"I was sitting outside of the mall for a while, so it's probably from sitting near people smoking," I said.

"Okay," she said. "As long as you're not, it's fine," she said innocently. I instantly felt guilty at the scared look on her face.

Smoking had killed our dad, but I'm different. It won't kill me.

"Well, I'm gonna go do some homework," I said walking away. I just hoped she believed me.

* * *

><p><strong>1: They actually sell that shirt at Spencer's.<strong>

**A/N: Aww. Kenny feels bad but is too stupid too stupid to stop. If you're wondering how I know about what it feels like to smoke for the first time, no, I don't smoke; I take a class called Health. Anyways, update very soon. Like tomorrow or Monday at the latest. **


	3. Party

Changed Forever

Chapter 3

_Party_

**A/N: Ok, say here is the update. Sorry if this chapter is awkward. I was babysitting all day while writing this in paper, so yeah. And, an anonymous reviewer asked why Kendall was offended by being called gay; I honestly just put it in there cuz it was funny. So how bout we go with he's homophobic. That ok to you? **

**Disclaimer: I don't get the point of these. If I owned BTR, I wouldn't be on FanFiction!**

**Warnings: Underage alcohol use and cussing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

It was around 5 o'clock on Saturday night. I texted Kendall and told him to wear something not…himish while he picked me up. If my mom saw him in his normal clothes, she might have a heart attack, so I didn't want her seeing him in party clothes.

I took a shower and got ready. I packed an old backpack with my party clothes, a pair of clothes for tomorrow, and my toothbrush.

I grabbed my phone and noticed that it was 6, so I went downstairs and waited for Kendall while watching TV.

At 6:15 there was a knock at my door. I went over and opened it to find Kendall in dark blue skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt, and Vans. I wanted to laugh at the sight.

"Good job" I complimented.

"Why thank you," he replied and started laughing.

My mom hurried over to the door and smiled.

"You must be Kendall," she said taking Kendall's hand and shaking it. "I'm Logan's mom," she finished as if it wasn't obvious.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mitchell," he said politely. I had to hold back a laugh. I had never seen Kendall act like this.

* * *

><p>We got to James' house around 6:30, and helped him and Carlos, who was already there, set up. Kendall and I also changed out of what we wore on the way here, into better party attire. At 7, people started arriving, and by 7:30, the party was in full swing.<p>

I was sitting on a couch talking with some girls who probably didn't know I was alive before tonight, but I didn't care.

Eventually, Kendall found me and joined in.

"Guys, can you get us some drinks?" the blonde girl asked. The brunette nodded for emphasis.

"Sure," Kendall said and I followed him into what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Hmmm," Kendall hummed staring at the various glass bottles that were on the counter.

"Oh whatever. They'll just get some beer," Kendall said.

"You want one?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head slightly.

"Oh come on! It's a party! Loosen up a bit!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Well okay," I said. He grabbed four bottles and handed two to me.

We went back to the girls who were giggling.

"Here ya go," Kendall said handing the blonde a bottle. I smiled at the brunette and gave her one of mine. The three of them opened their bottles up right away and started drinking while I just held mine.

"My goodness Logan. Are you for real?" Kendall asked seeing my still closed beer bottle.

"Here, ya happy?" I asked, opening up the bottle and taking a sip. The taste was horrendous.

"Ew! That's disgusting! How can you drink this?" I asked. Kendall let out a small chuckle and the girls giggled.

"Take a few more sips. It won't be as bad," Kendall informed me. I did as I was told, and he was right. It didn't taste as bad as before.

* * *

><p>It was a couple hours later and the party was still going hard, and I was as drunk as ever. I was stumbling around with Kendall, laughing at everything. Literally everything.<p>

"I, Logan Mitchellaclare yoooou, Kendall Knight, the funyest person alive," I said laughing.

"Wacha mean?" Kendall said confused. I burst out laughing and he started laughing because I was.

"Woah! The room is spinning!" Kendall yelled.

"Ya mean like this?" I asked spinning around as what I thought was gracefully. I slipped and fell to the ground. Kendall started laughing as loud as ever and I got up and smacked him.

"That was not funny! At all! I hate you!" I said turning around.

"No! Logan wait! I dint mean ta make ya mad! You jus looked funny," Kendall slurred out.

"Well, I guess I gotta forgive you," I said.

"Yay!" Kendall cheered. "Now let's go find Jamie and Carwos!" he said.

He walked-no, stumbled- through the house looking for the boys but couldn't find them.

The last place we checked was the bathroom, although I don't know why'd they be in there.

"Oh well. I'm tired. Imma go to sleep. This floor sure looks comfy," Kendall said, gesturing to the tile floor of the bathroom.

"Me too. I think I'll jus sleep in da tub," I said sleepily.

"G'night Logan," Kendall slurred out with a yawn.

"Night," I said getting myself comfortable in the bathtub.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with a huge headache. I rubbed my temples as I opened my eyes to find myself in a bathtub. I didn't know how I got there, but I did know that I was sore.<p>

I slowly turned my head to find Kendall sprawled out on the floor softly snoring.

I went to get up but suddenly had the urge to puke, and I ended up puking on the other end of the tub.

I groaned as I slowly got up. I went to get out but tripped over the edge and landed right on Kendall who woke up with a groan.

"What are you doing Logan?" Kendall asked me.

"I tripped, okay?" I told him jumping up all too fast. I had to puke again, and this time made it to the toilet.

"Never again Kendall. Never. Again," I said dramatically.

He laughed, but suddenly stopped and jumped up and puked in the sink. It wasn't a pretty sight to see.

"We might wanna go tell James that we threw up all over his bathroom," Kendall said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but first, do you know where the Aspirin is?" I asked him rubbing my head again.

"Ya. Right here," he said opening up a medicine cabinet and pulling some out.

"You are a life saver," I said popping two white tablets in my mouth. Kendall took some for his self and we left the bathroom.

The house was a mess with cups and bottles all around. We found James on the couch and Carlos on the table.

Kendall and I shared a look and smirked.

"1…2…3…" Kendall started.

I nodded and we yelled, "WAKE UP!"

The two boys shot up quickly groaning.

"Can you guys be quiet I have a huge ass headache," James said grumpily.

"Well you gotta wake up. Aren't your parents coming home?" Kendall asked.

"Crap," James said getting up.

"Just so ya know, Kendall and I puked all over your bathroom," I said.

"That's fucking gross," James said with a look of disgust.

"Well, it happens," I said.

"And that means that you and him are going to go out and buy me some stuff I need," he said to me.

"Fine, what do you need?"

* * *

><p>Kendall POV<p>

We arrived at Target 20 minutes later with a list of things James needed us to get.

"Okay, so we need air freshener, bleach, and Clorox wipes," I said.

"Okay," he replied.

We walked over to the area where they had all the cleaning supplies. We paid for the stuff while getting funny looks from the cashier. I mean, we were two teenage boys dressed in clothes only meant for parties purchasing cleaning supplies.

We went back to James' house and helped him finish cleaning. Well, it was more like Logan going around moaning, occasionally picking something up, while James, Carlos, and I actually for once worked our butts off.

We finished up cleaning and we hung out for a while.

"Hey Kendall it's almost noon and I bet my mom is wondering where I am, so can we get going?" he asked me.

"Sure. I'll see ya guys tomorrow," I directed towards James and Carlos who waved sloppily in response.

I realized that Logan had changed into different clothes than what he had on before. I honestly wasn't sure when this had happened.

"You have fun?" I asked Logan when we got in the car.

"Honestly, I don't remember a thing," he said with a laugh.

"That kind of happens when you are as drunk as we were," I replied with a laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile. It was kind of hard to believe that just a month and a half ago he was a timid boy that was so pure, and now he was…this. It was kind of amazing.

We pulled in his driveway and said our goodbyes, and I pulled out to head home.

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

I walked inside and found my mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hi mom, I'm home," I said. She got up and came gave me a hug.

"How was tutoring Kendall?" she asked.

"It was good, but we are definitely going to have to spend more time together," I lied.

"Oh, what is he having troubles in?" she asked. _Why does she have to ask some many damn questions?_ I thought.

"Math," I said simply. It was weird how easily the lie rolled off my tongue.

"Well I hope he gets better," my mom said.

"Me too." And with that I left her alone, oblivious to anything.

**A/N: Ahkay. Sorry if this sucked again. Update tomorrow maybe. I am getting my Christmas tree FINALLY. But I will probably get a chance at night like normal. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Suspicions

Changed Forever

Chapter 4

_Suspicions _

**A/N: Sorry it took like a week to update, but I had a super busy week. But I'm not anymore! Yay! :) But this is gonna be a short chapter. :( But the next one will be LOADED! :) But will also be the last :( **

**Disclaimer: I in know way, shape, or form own Big Time Rush. **

**Warnings: Cussing, drug use.**

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

It was Monday morning and Kendall picked me up to bring me to school.

"So how was your weekend? Well, really just yesterday," Kendall asked.

"Not good. I went out shopping with my mom, and somebody from the party recognized me and my mom almost found out," I told him. The girl had come up to me and asked if I really was who she thought I was, and I had said no. My mom questioned me afterward, but I lied my way out of it.

"Well at least she didn't actually find out," he said.

The rest of the car ride was just small talk. We pulled up to the school and went in to go and find James and Carlos.

"Hey guys," Kendall said when we found them.

"Hi," James said grouchily.

"What has got your dick in a twist?" Kendall asked. I laughed a bit, seeing as that was something only Kendall would say.

James sent a glare to both of us before explaining.

"Carlos here stayed at my house until my parents got home. They were a bit suspicious, and he ended up telling them what happened, and now I'm grounded for a whole MONTH!" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry! I don't do well under pressure and you know that!" Carlos cried out to James.

"Well maybe I just won't invite you to my next party. IF THERE IS ONE!" James yelled, drawing the attention of a few other students.

"Settle down guys. It's not the end of the world," Kendall said calmly.

James groaned, and Carlos looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Anyways," I said awkwardly.

"Well, do you two want to hang out this weekend? The guy that lives a couple houses down is going somewhere for the weekend, and he asked me to just make sure his house is 'okay' whatever that means. So now I will have full access to his house," Carlos said.

James groaned again, since that he would have to miss out.

"I'll definitely be there," Kendall said.

"I guess I'll go too," I told them.

"Okay! It's gonna be so much fun!" Carlos exclaimed. He rambled on about what we would do, but I wasn't paying attention.

* * *

><p>"How do you know which house?" I asked Kendall as we turned onto Carlos' road.<p>

I told my mom I was tutoring again, and she had bought it.

"I've been here before. The guy visits his parents for the weekend once a month, and thinks something will happen while he's gone for a couple days, and always has Carlos watch the house," he replied.

"Wow," I said bluntly.

"Well, his house is still cool! His basement has a Foosball table, a HUGE flat screen with surround sound, an indoor hot tub, and a bunch of other cool things," he said pulling up to an enormous house.

"Sweet," I said, string in awe at the house.

We both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Before we could knock, Carlos swung the door open and let us in.

"Hey guys," Carlos said excitedly. He started walking down the hall and Kendall and I followed. He opened a door that led to the basement and we went down.

Kendall was right. This place was awesome. It had dark blue walls with party lights hanging from the ceiling. A huge TV stood on a stand against the wall that I looked at coming down. In the middle of the room was the hot tub Kendall told me about. By the side wall across from the staircase was the Foosball table. It was pulled a couple of feet away from the wall so people could play.

"This place is freakin' awesome!" I exclaimed.

"I know! I love it here," Carlos said dreamily as if he were talking about a crush.

Kendall rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch that was in front of the TV. He picked up the remote and changed it to a reality show with a bunch of girls fighting.

"Really Kendall?" I asked.

"Dude, these shows are awesome," Kendall said.

"Yeah, they are. It's a bunch of hot girls fighting and bitching each other out," Carlos defended.

"Whatever," I said.

Strangely, I found myself engrossed in the show about 10 minutes later.

"Nicole stole my boyfriend, so she is going down," a blonde chick said to anther girl.

"That skank! Nicole did nothing!" Kendall screamed.

The scene flipped to two girls fighting over the stupidest thing ever: makeup.

"Skylar, you so stole my mascara!" a dark skinned girl with black curls squealed.

"No I didn't Ashley! It was probably Nicole!" defended a tan girl with black hair.

"Why must they always blame Nicole!" Carlos cried.

A few moments later the scene switched again to a girl with dirty blonde hair. She was close to tears. It was just her talking to the camera.

"I don't know why they all hate me! I didn't steal anybody's makeup and I didn't take anybody's boyfriend!" she screamed.

The show ended about 15 minutes later.

"That was dramatic," Kendall said. The girl Nicole ended up getting into a physical fight with that other blonde girl, Sarah. Skylar ended up really being the one that stole the makeup, and now Ashley and her weren't talking.

After a few rounds of Foosball, Carlos suggested that we go in the hot tub. We all stripped down to our boxers and got in the warm water.

They sat in silence for a while before Carlos remembered something.

"I'll be right back!" he said jumping and running upstairs, soaked boxers dripping water everywhere.

I looked over at Kendall and he just shrugged.

Carlos came back a couple minutes later still dripping with a small package.

"I forgot James gave me this after the party. He never used it," Carlos said, holding up the bag of white powder.

He dried off his hands and rolled some into a piece of paper. He lit it and took a drag before handing it to Kendall and getting back in.

When Kendall handed me the blunt, I didn't think twice before sticking it to my lips. Normally, I thought before doing something like this, but I didn't.

I coughed due to the strangeness, but quickly recovered. Instead, I felt warm.

We passed the joint around a couple of times and I already felt relaxed. It was like there wasn't a care in the world.

The rest of the night was fun, us doing stupid stuff while high.

I was having fun, and was happy that I was finally being accepted.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up before the other two. I went to the bathroom to relieve myself when I noticed my eyes were bloodshot. If it was still like that when I got home, I would just blame it on allergies.<p>

I went back and woke up the guys and we had breakfast. We hung out for a bit before Kendall brought me home. My eyes were only a little red, and I knew my mom would think nothing of it.

"I'm home mom!" I yelled through the house. I dropped my bag and walked into the kitchen to find my mom on the laptop.

"Hi honey, don't look, I'm doing Christmas shopping," she said looking up and giving me a smile.

"Already?" I asked. "It's only October!" I said.

"It's never to early to start," she told my. My mom could really be crazy sometimes, but I still love her.

"So how was tutoring?" she asked me. I sat down across from her before replying.

"Good. He is really starting to grasp the information," I lied.

"Oh that's nice. I'm happy that you're helping him," she said closing the laptop.

"Well I'm just glad to help," I said with a smile.

"Well go get ready honey. I'm bringing you to go see your cousins," she said. I sprung up excitedly. I loved my cousins so much and couldn't wait to see them.

"Yay!" I exclaimed jumping up and giving her a hug.

I ran up to my room to get ready for the great day ahead of me.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Mitchell POV<p>

I couldn't help but noticed the odd smell when Logan had hugged me. I noticed a similar scent like that when I was doing his laundry today, but just not quite as strong.

I knew Logan was a good child. I raised him right, so I knew he wouldn't be doing anything bad, but I'm a mother and I couldn't help but be suspicious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! Mmmkay so the next chapter will be the last and will be filled! Again, sorry for the wait and awfulness of this chapter! I might even have the next one up tonight if nobody bothers me, but most definitely by tomorrow! **


	5. Changed Forever

Changed Forever

Chapter 5

_Changed Forever_

**A/N: I know I said I'd have it up by Monday, but forgot I had basketball games. Anyway, this is the final chapter! My outline for it takes up half a page! I'm proud! Anyway! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything that sounds familiar. **

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

Ever since that weekend at Carlos' neighbor's house, I had a craving to get my hands on more drugs. Finally, it was the end of the week, Friday.

My craving was only growing stronger, so I decided that was going to go out on a mission; I was going to find Guitar Dude.

I had asked around and everybody gave me the same answer; I could find him in the old bathroom that nobody used.

During Study Hall, I asked to go to the library, but instead I went to the bathroom.

"Umm…hi" I said to a guy sitting on the sink counter.

"Hey dude," he replied.

"I was wondering what you got," I told him. He pulled his sunglasses down and looked at me in disbelief.

"You, of all people, are asking me for some stuff?" he asked.

"YES!" I basically yelled. I had heard that a lot today. People couldn't believe that Logan Mitchell was looking for drugs.

"Well I got some pot, crank, coke..." he started before I cut him off.

"Coke," I said fidgeting my fingers around. He dug a plastic bag out of his bag and handed it to me. I left without a word, new possession in my coat pocket.

* * *

><p>Kendall POV<p>

Logan and I skipped 7th period. James and Carlos couldn't come because they had a test, but we just had PE.

We had fun and messed around, but I got serious when Logan told me what he got his hands on.

"Just be careful," I warned him, but he didn't seem to take it seriously. I wished he did. He's the smart one, he should know.

I was home alone since my mom was bringing Katie to basketball tryouts. I was in my room doing my homework when my phone started ringing. It was Logan, so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said calmly.

"Kendall! Can you please come to the hospital? I need to talk to you," said a frantic Mrs. Mitchell.

"Mrs. Mitchell, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's Logan. I-I…I thought I raised him right!" she cried out not finishing what she was going to say. The lined clicked off and I bolted out the door, to my car, and headed to the hospital

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

When I got home, I quickly said hello to my mom and headed straight to my room. I sat cross-legged on my bed and I pulled the bag out of my pocket.

I put some in a tissue that I grabbed off my side table and snorted it up. I put some more on, then more and more until I felt buzzed.

After a while, I started feeling woozy, so I went to walk over to my bathroom, but I was feeling dizzy. I swayed back and forth a bit for collapsing and blacking out.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Mitchell's POV<p>

I was starting to get dinner ready when I heard a loud crash from Logan's room. I went over to the stairs and called up for him.

"Honey are you okay?" I yelled up to him. When I got no response, I walked up the steps and knocked on his door.

"Honey?" I asked again. I got no response so I slid the door open gently. When I didn't see him on his bed through the small crack, I swung the door open. What I saw was awful.

Logan was on the floor unconscious. I ran over to him and checked his pulse. He still had one, but I knew that could change any second. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"911 please state your emergency," said a woman on the other line.

"My-my son! He's passed out on the floor and I don't know why! He still has a pulse but I need to get him to the hospital!" I basically screamed at the woman.

"Ma'am where are you right now?" she asked me.

"116 Victoria Dr.," I told her.

"Help is on the way. Please stay on the line with me ma'am," she said calmly.

"Okay," I said, and that's when I started to cry.

"Do you know why he could've passed out?" she asked me.

"Not at all," I told her.

"Does he eat and sleep regularly?" she asked.

"Yes. He always eats and gets about 8-9 hours of sleep each night," I told her.

"Ma'am, please do me a favor and check his room," she said.

I did as I was told and saw something on his bed that I didn't notice before; a small plastic bag of a white substance.

"Oh my goodness," I said.

"What is it ma'am?" the lady asked me.

"I-I found drugs," I said hysterically. I would not believe that MY Logan got a hold of drugs. I taught him better.

"Ma'am, please tell this to EMTs when they arrive," she said. I heard sirens down the street and I ran downstairs to tell them about Logan.

"I found him unconscious in his room. Then I-I found drugs," I said with a sob when they got there. They loaded Logan onto a stretcher and boarded him on the ambulance.

"You can meet us at the hospital," one of the workers said. I got in my car and followed the ambulance all the way there, but not before grabbing Logan's phone. I needed to call people that may have known about this, and the first person would be Kendall.

* * *

><p>Kendall POV<p>

Once I got to the hospital, I made a mad dash into the main waiting room where Mrs. Mitchell was.

"Mrs. Mitchell?" I asked her. She turned around at looked at me with wide eyes. Then I realized that I was wearing super tight pants, combat boots, and a leather jacket, something she wasn't used to.

"I found Logan in his room unconscious. I found drugs n his bed. Kendall, did you now anything about this?" she asked me.

I looked down at my shoes.

"You did know! I want an explanation right now!" she told me.

So, I told her everything. I started with his first day of school, to his first time skipping, to James' party, Carlos' neighbor's house, and then skipping today.

"Kendall Knight, I am disappointed. I thought you were a nice boy! But now I hear that you were influencing Logan to do stuff that I know he would never do if he never met you!" she said angrily. I suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mitchell," I said.

"It's too late now. I just hope Logan is okay," she told me. We sat in silence for a little while before the doctor came out.

"Logan Mitchell," he said. The both of us sprung up quickly.

"And?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Logan is fine, but he is going to have to talk to officials. As you know, drug use is illegal," he said. Mrs. Mitchell looked down sadly.

"I understand," she said.

"Do you know if anybody else was involved?" he asked. I was kind of hoping Mrs. Mitchell wouldn't say anything, but I knew that was basically impossible.

"Him," she said harshly, pointing in my direction.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked me.

"…Kendall Knight," I said.

"Well, we are going to have you wait for authorities to come. Follow me," he said leading me out of the waiting room. I gulped and suddenly felt nervous. The man lead me to another room and told me to sit down and wait, so I did, not wanting to get in any more trouble.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Knight, is it true that you were involved in using drugs?" a police officer asked me.<p>

"Yes," I replied truthfully.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us? Better to tell us now than for us to find out later," he told me. I took a deep breath before replying.

"I have a fake ID and use it to purchase cigarettes and alcohol," I told him. He wrote this all down.

"Kendall Knight, you are under arrest for the underage purchase and use of tobacco and alcohol, having a fake identification, and drug use. I will read off your rights. Please put your hands behind your back."

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. I was just arrested. The doctor deemed me well enough to be released, and just like that I was cuffed. I told them everything that happened truthfully, as they said I could get into more trouble for lying. I was pushed down into the cop car, to find Kendall in there, hands behind his back.

"Well hi," Kendall said. I looked at him and took a deep breath. I didn't respond, just looked out the window.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

The police found out that James and Carlos were also involved, and they were arrested too. All 4 boys had been sentenced with Juvie since they weren't old enough to be put in jail. They also had to do community service.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell were heart broken. They couldn't believe that their own son Logan, the genius, perfect child, had been arrested. Mrs. Mitchell always felt guilty. She felt that if she had asked Logan when she first suspected, he wouldn't be in this position.

Mrs. Knight and Katie were devastated. Mrs. Knight couldn't-wouldn't-believe that her son smoked, drank, and did drugs She had never suspected a thing. Katie was even worse. She missed her brother, and was sad that he had lied to her. He promised her he wasn't smoking!

Mr. Garcia being a cop himself heard of this immediately and couldn't believe his ears. He knew his son knew the consequences of doing that kind of stuff, but did it anyway. Mrs. Garcia found herself an emotional wreck. Her own baby was in Juvie for doing things that could've ruined his life.

The Diamonds weren't as surprised as the others. They kind of suspected something after the party. They were disappointed, of course, but they weren't as bad as the others.

As for the guys, they regret every decision they made. Each of them wrote a letter to their families to say that. They each had to do "therapy" to help them with their "problems," as they called it.

Logan knew nothing would ever be the same. He was changed forever.

**A/N: So this story is done! I have another one in mind! Sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
